Worst Case Scenario
by lovelysadness16
Summary: When the worst thing happens and the best thing is the result.
1. In The End

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I can dream I do ^.^

Worst Case Scenario

The softest whimper sounded like the loudest scream in the quiet hospital room where Maura Isles sat, hunched over and face contorted as a the shrillest sound pierced not just her sensitive ears but the quickly dissipating region that housed her heart.

Tears flowed like two rivers down her face, dripping from her cheeks to land on the lifeless hand of her almost lover and best friend in the entire world, Jane Angela Rizzoli. Maura's whole body began shaking as she whispered in the smallest of voices "Come back, come back" over and over again, hoping that she could bring Jane back to her by sheer force of will, but to no avail; her broken pleas were whispered in vain as she watched all the life inside of Jane's body slip away from her human shell and slowly fade away.

Sobs so great that they were silent shook Maura's petite frame as grief drowned her, swallowing her in water black as death . Maura collapsed forward as she felt her world turn upside down and inside out, her head landing on Jane's silent chest and her hand still clutching Jane's limp appendage.

Pain erupted inside Maura chest as she felt her heart begin to seize and then stop suddenly. Maura sharply bit her lip to keep from crying out as she recognized what was happening to her, understanding and accepting that she just couldn't live without Jane there beside her.

Maura Isles very last actions on this earth was turning her head, looking up at Jane's still face and whispering softly "See you soon".

Darkness over came her senses as she fell gently into deaths waiting embrace.

**TBC**

**I promise there is more to this.**


	2. Completion

Disclaimer: I own nothing , but I can dream I do ^.^

Together Forever

Slowly Maura's soul rose above her now empty shell, her eyes gazing down at the scene of her and Jane in wonder as the realization of what was happening fully hit her. She, Maura Isles, was dead. Lifting her right hand she looked at it in wonder as only the barest silhouette framed her fingers and palm, only made clear enough for her to realize that it was her hand and that it was her right one.

Her wonder was short lived as she suddenly felt another presence there beside her, wrapping itself around her and slowly take shape with itself holding her close. Maura relaxed back into the newly arranged silhouetted Jane Angela Rizzoli, feeling the smallest tears trickle down her cheeks as familiarity of Jane's embrace washed over into her.

Softly Jane whispered into her ear "I love you" Maura's eyes closed tightly as she heard the three words come from Jane's mouth that she had ached to hear said to her in life. Slowly Maura turned around in Jane's embrace and looked into her faint chocolate eyes. "I love you too" was whispered back to the dead detective and Jane smiled lopsidedly as she felt the truth of Maura's simple statement and felt something within her feel completed.

Both women gazed at each other with all the feeling they had denied to themselves in life, reveling the warmth and completion they felt now from it in death. Both women felt drawn together like never before, silently understanding what they were becoming as they felt their intertwined legs meld together, felt their waists and torsos join and loved filled hearts become one.

Jane looked down at the new body she and Maura were making, starring at the single set of legs and the steadily combining torsos and smiled when she felt how right it felt to be "combined" with Maura. "It is said in numerous religions that when soul mates meet and die, in death their souls become one" Maura spoke softly as she felt her and Jane's bodies combine up to just below their hearts. Jane took in the information and quietly replied to the ME's truthful words "I wouldn't want it to be any other way." Gently Jane took Maura's hands in hers, leaned in and kissed her softly as the last parts of their bodies became one.

They were no longer Jane and Maura, but something more, something that could only happen when soul mates found one another. They both had secretly loved each other more than anything in life and while it took death for them to realize their love was not one- sided, both women now knew that they would never be separated, that they would for all eternity be together forever and in would be in death that they would fully live in their infinite love for each other. They would be together forever and that was the way both knew it was meant to be. They completed each other in a way only soul mates could.

**End =)**


End file.
